


Anniversary.

by Spacesword16



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexuality, F/F, Graphic Description, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacesword16/pseuds/Spacesword16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Korra and Asami's anniversary and Asami thinks Korra has forgotten, though the avatar proves that it is not so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: graphic girlXgirl sex.
> 
> A/N: this is my first time writing 'descriptive' smut. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own any characters. They belong to bryke.

Sighing Asami glanced at the papers that lay on the desk before her, though her mind was far from what she was supposed to be doing.

_I can’t believe she forgot our anniversary._

The CEO thought, a mix of hurt and anger filling her as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

_I am going to kill her._

She thought, resting her face into her palms however just as she was about to return to her paperwork when she heard Naga’s bark from downstairs.

“Hush, I want to surprise her!” she heard Korra mutter before her heavy footsteps echoed from the stairs.

Asami felt curiosity filled her as the door to their room suddenly opened and there stood the Avatar, a sheepish smile on her face.

“Um…I got you these.” Korra whispered, holding out a small bouquet of fire lilies and a small box.

Asami couldn’t help the smile that came over her face as she ran over and hugged her girlfriend.

“You made me think you forgot you big oaf!” the green eyed woman scolded lightly, earning a blush.

“Sorry. Just open the box.” Korra replied, smiling a little as she watched her girlfriend’s face break into a large grin as she pulled the  golden chained ruby necklace out of the box.

“Korra! It’s beautiful!” Asami exclaimed, kissing the universal bender.

“I’m glad.” Korra breathed, though she deepened the kiss shortly after.

 

Asami felt her desire rise as Korra’s arms wrapped around her, pushing her back against the desk.

“I love you.” She murmured, trailing gentle kisses down her partner’s neck, sucking gently at her pulse point for several seconds before moving down to her collarbone.

 

Inhaling sharply as Korra’s lips pressed against a ticklish part of her neck, Asami pulled away slightly though only to press her lips against the avatar’s once more.

“I love you too.” She whispered, resting her head against her girlfriend’s.

 

“You know how you could make it up to me?” Asami purred, her lips brushing Korra’s ear lightly before shrugging out of her jacket.

Korra just smiled slightly at the indication before quickly picking her up bridal style.

“I have an idea.” She replied, chuckling as she carried her to the bed.

 

 

Lee, Asami’s butler cringed as he made his way toward his room. Pausing to Stuff cotton into his ears the old man continued on his way, trying not to even imagine what was going on in that room.

 

Shockwaves ripped through Asami as a low moan escaped her as she felt Korra’s tongue tease at her core.

Moaning out her lover’s name she felt every muscle in her body stiffen, fire pooling in her lower stomach as she felt Korra’s hand rub slowly down her inner thigh before finding her clit.

With slow, gentle, circular motion the blue eyed woman began to lightly caress the area, watching as Asami’s back arched as she exclaimed

“Spirits! Fuck Korra! Don’t stop!”

 

The avatar continued for several more moments until she felt Asami shudder, dissolving to the pleasure that ran through her.

 

Climbing up to lay next to her panting lover Korra couldn’t help but notice how beautiful that the heiress was, even with messy hair and a thin glaze of sweat sticking to her skin.

“Let’s go get cleaned up….then I’ll fix you that dinner I promised you.” Korra whispered, earning a small smile as Asami nestled closer in her arms.

“Let’s just go clean up…We can order takeout tonight.” Asami replied tiredly, stealing a kiss from the Avatar.

“Whatever you want sweetheart.” Korra answered as they headed toward the master bathroom.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Asami laughed as she watched Korra fire bend the pan, almost instantly cooking the shrimp inside.

“Sorry…I’m not very good with this thing you call a stove.” The avatar confessed, racking the shrimp on top of the rice and vegetables that Asami had helped her manage not to burn.

“At least you haven’t managed to burn dinner again.” Asami teased, kissing her girlfriend’s cheek.

“At least I don’t run into something as big as Naga.” Korra retorted, grinning slightly.

“She was laying right in middle of the floor and the lights were off!” the engineer exclaimed, flipping a piece of shrimp over to Naga who was laying by the door.

“Hey! Don’t spoil her!” Korra laughed as she got some glasses down from the pantry

“What do you want to drink?”

“Surprise me.”

Korra shrugged and grabbed a bottle of something from the shelf, recalling that Asami seemed to like it.

“Uh…This okay?” she called, holding it over her head as she shut the cabinet with her foot.

“That’s fine. Just don’t spew it all over the place like you did last time!” Asami laughed, earning a sour look.

“Fine Miss. Bad-man, you open it.” Korra retorted, setting the glasses down onto the table and handing the bottle to Asami who just rolled her eyes as she searched a drawer for a corkscrew.

Korra giggled as the champagne almost exploded in Asami’s face.

“Look who’s getting it on the floor now?” she teased, causing the CEO to glare at her.

Dinner went by uneventfully, both young women feeling drained after their display earlier.

‘How’s your head?” Asami questioned after a while, eqrning a blush from Korra.

“honestly I think I got a concution….That was your fault….you pushed me too far onto the bed!” the southerner chuckled, earning a kiss on the forehead.

“aw poor baby.” Asami teased, trailing light kisses down her lvoer’s face.

 

Korra just gently moved herself from the raven haired woman’s arms before kissing her lightly.

“I’ve had worse.” She chuckled before adding “come on…Lee can get the dishes tomorrow or we can. We’re both tired…Let’s go to bed.”

 

Asami let the other girl lead her to their room, gently pushing her down onto the mattress before sliding down beside her.

Wrapping her arm around Asami’s waist, pulling her close.

“I love you.” Korra mumbled, only to have Asami turn and snuggled closer.

“I love you too.” Came the sleepy reply


End file.
